Michael Massee
Two children |yearsactive=1991–2016 }} Michael Massee was an American actor who was best known for his roles as villians. Background Michael was raised in France and speaks fluent French. He began acting at a somewhat late age, and has starred mostly as villains in movies and television. He has guest starred in TV series such as CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Cold Case, Supernatural, 24 and many others, always playing a villain. On October 26, 2016, at 61 years old, Massee passed away from stomach cancer. On Criminal Minds Massee starred as Jacob Dawes in the Criminal Minds Season One episode "Riding the Lightning". Filmography *Last Man Club (2016) - John *Everlasting (2016) - Leor *The Blacklist (2015) - Karakurt (2 episodes) *The Wolves of Savin Hill (2015) - Theo *Interventions (2014) - Jean-François Montfort (6 episodes) *The Last Survivors (2014) - Walker *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gustav Fiers (The Gentleman) *At the Devil's Door (2014) - Uncle Mike *Ironside (2013) - Stan Nagy *CBGB (2013) - Officer Stan *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2013) - Michael 'Pa' Williams *Rizzoli & Isles (2010-2013) - Charles Hoyt (4 episodes) *Reclamation (2012) - Lawrence Shiftlet *Dakota (2012) - George *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Man in the Shadows *Fringe (2012) - Anson Carr *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices (voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) - Stan Richardson *House (2011) - Frankie *The Resident (2011) - Security Tech *Human Target (2011) - Henry Claypool *Law & Order: LA (2010) - Denis Watson *Flashforward (2009-2010) - Dyson Frost (8 episodes) *CSI: NY (2009-2010) - Casey Steele *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2008) - Jordie Black *Shark (2008) - Duncan Mercer *Supernatural (2007) - Kubrick (2 episodes) *Underdog (2007) - Supershep (voice) *Cold Case (2007) - Kiril *Pandemic (2007) - Edward Vicente *Ultimate Avengers II (2006) - Doctor Bruce Banner (voice) *Alias (2005-2006) - Dr. Gonzalo Burris (2 episodes) *Ultimate Avengers (2006) - Bruce Banner (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Riding the Lightning" (2006) TV episode - Jacob Dawes *The Batman (2005) - Spellbinder (voice) *Revelations (2005) - Isaiah Haden (6 episodes) *Carnivàle (2003-2005) - Russian Soldier/Young Lucius Belyakov (5 episodes) *NYPD 2069 (2004) - Keith Golen *Catwoman (2004) - Armando *Dragnet (2003) - Victor Hellman *Threat Matrix (2003) - Campbell Prokop *Momentum (2003) - Adrian Geiger *The Practice (2002) - Norman Tucker *24 (2001-2002) - Ira Gaines (12 episodes) *Corky Romano (2001) - Angry Gunman *Nash Bridges (1997-2001) - Harley Corzine/Gerard Marquette (2 episodes) *The Theory of the Leisure Class (2001) - McMillon *The White River Kid (1999) - Ralph Pines *Bad City Blues (1999) - Eugene Grimes *War of the Angels (1999) - Doctor Helmut Fahrmeyer *The Florentine (1999) - Nick *L.A. Doctors (1999) - Howard *Millennium (1998) - Purdue *Jamaica Beat (1997) - Ian Benjamin *The Last Don (1997) - Jim Losey (2 episodes) *Amistad (1997) - Prison Guard *Playing God (1997) - Gage *The Game (1997) - Airbag EMT Galliano *The Big Easy (1997) - Roland Sava *The End of Violence (1997) - Guy in Bar *Lost Highway (1997) - Andy *One Fine Day (1996) - Eddie Parker *Murder One (1996) - Donny McKee (2 episodes) *The X-Files (1996) - Vernon Ephesian *Mojave Moon (1996) - Fifth Guy *Guy (1996) - Mark *An Unfinished Affair (1996) - Dwight Bennett *Picket Fences (1996) - Unknown Character *Burnzy's Last Call (1995) - Luke *The Low Life (1995) - Bartender *Se7en (1995) - Man in Booth at Massage Parlor *Tales from the Hood (1995) - Newton *Sahara (1995) - Leroux *The Marshal (1995) - Stanley *Home of Angels (1994) - Detective Baines *À la folie - Unknown Character (uncredited) *The Crow (1994) - Funboy *My Father Is Coming (1991) - Joe 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *Massee fired the fatal bullet that killed Brandon Lee in The Crow. After such a devastating event, Massee took a year off of acting to recuperate and refused to view the film. Category:Actors Category:Real People